


The One with All the Kissing

by Sammy66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: This is just a little one-shot based on the Friends episode called "The One with All the Kissing"





	The One with All the Kissing

You woke up, slightly confused by the arm you could feel around you. You were only half awake, and your memory was a bit fuzzy from all the alcohol you'd had the previous night. 

The hunt you and the boys were on had had a pretty intense conclusion, but a good one nonetheless. The ghost was gone and the people it was tormenting were safe and sound. So you all went out to celebrate, Dean leaving with some girl not too long after you got there. 

You finally opened your eyes, willing yourself to look at who you'd ended up in bed with. You let out a scream, sitting up abruptly, the person next to you stirring and rubbing their eyes sleepily.

Sam. Sam was the person you'd spent the night with. Sam fucking Winchester. You could've just hooked up with some random local, but no, you'd had to get in bed with Sam Winchester.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night, head back to my room, you coming?" Sam asked you with a soft smile on his face.  
"I think I'm gonna hang out here a little while longer," you replied, returning his smile.  
"Alright." He rose from the booth you were both in, putting his jacket on. "See you tomorrow," he added.  
"Yup," you said, popping the ‘p’. As he left, you went to get another drink and sat back down at your table, letting out a loud sigh. You were feeling down. Sure, the hunt was a success and no one got hurt, but sitting there, all by yourself, seeing all these couples together, dancing and making out, you couldn't help but feel miserable. You had been single for so long, you couldn't even remember how it felt to be close to someone.  
Alright, enough wallowing you thought to yourself, getting up and dumping money on the table to cover your drinks.  
You headed back toward the motel you were all staying at, determined to get yourself out of this mood. So what if you were alone? You weren't really alone anyways, not truly. You had Dean, Cas... and Sam.  
You shook your head, dismissing the thought, ready to use your keycard to get into your room, when you realized you weren't in front of your room. Your feet had led you to someone else's door. Sam's. You weren't really sure why that's where you ended up, but all your sense had flown away in your drunken daze and you knocked on his door.  
After a few seconds, the door opened on a shirtless Sam, and man was that a sight. "Y/N? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. He looked you over a few times, probably searching for any injury.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," you assured him. "I'm... I'm actually not sure why I'm here if I'm being honest..." you added quietly, looking away.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you scared me. Do you.. Do you wanna come in?" He ran his hand through his hair, gesturing inside the room with the other hand.

"Um yeah, sure," you replied as you ducked under his arm to walk in. 

"I really don't know what I'm doing here," you said again. "One minute I was leaving the bar, the next I was here, knocking on your door," you chuckled awkwardly, twirling a strand of hair between your fingers. 

Turning around to face Sam, you noticed he had closed the door and moved closer to you. Close enough for you to be able to smell him. That smell that was so Sam. That smell that never helped keeping you from giving in and kissing him. It was especially hard to stop yourself in the state you were in right now. 

"So um..." he trailed, his eyes lowering to your lips.  
They stayed there a second too long, and that's all you needed to give you the courage to finally do it. You reached up to him, pressing your lips gently to his. He froze, and you were ready to pull back and apologize when he suddenly put his arms around you and started kissing you back. You tangled your hands in his hair, letting out a soft moan. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth and deepen the kiss. 

He led you over to the bed, pulling away from you only to pull your shirt over your head. But then he paused, asking you hesitantly, but with an eager glint in his eye, "Is.. Is this okay? Do you want to stop?"  
"Oh Sam, the last thing I wanna do is stop," you grinned at him, tugging him back to you.

You remembered everything now. And you were panicking. This was bad. Really bad. You'd had a crush on Sam for a long time now, but you knew that he thought being with him was a death sentence, so you’d never pursued him. Until now it seemed. This would make things back at the bunker pretty awkward. You wished you could take it back, but it was too late now. Well, you didn't really wish you could take it back, cause let's face it, that was the best night of your life, hands down. 

Sam finally opened his eyes, a small smile on his face when he saw you, but it faltered when he noticed your state of panic. 

"Y/N? Shit, that wasn't a dream? Are.. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I.. I.." his babbling was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked. Sam froze, and you lied back down swiftly, yanking the covers over your head, hoping they would be enough to hide your presence.

"Hey there, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, walking towards the bathroom. 

"Hey," Sam said weakly.

"What's wrong? Cranky cause you're not the one who got lucky?" Dean teased as he changed into new clothes.

"Haha, yeah right, that's it," Sam laughed bitterly, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"So, I was thinking we could all go get breakfast at the little diner across the street and then head back to the bunker? I'll go get Y/N."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Sam nodded, eager for Dean to leave the room. You kicked his leg and he yelped, earning a funny look from his brother.

"Sorry, I.." he cleared his throat. "Y/N had a lot to drink last night, I think we should let her sleep in a bit. Why don't you go ahead and wait for us at the diner? I'll take a shower and then I'll go wake her up?" he proposed.

"Fine, I'll wait for you there. Don't take too long grooming your hair!" Dean said, earning another eye roll from Sam.

When Dean finally left, and the door closed, you sat back up, careful to keep yourself covered.

"I'm sorry, Sam," you said, looking everywhere but at him.

"Wha.. What? What are you apologizing for?" he asked, baffled and visibly disappointed by your words.

"For, for this," you replied, gesturing at the both of you. "I know how you feel about being with someone, that you think you're a death sentence. Not that it's in any way true, but still. And I just threw myself at you last night, so you took pity on me. And now it'll be awkward around the bunker, and maybe I should just move out, find someplace-"

"Hey," he interrupted your babbling softly, putting his hand on your arm. "I wanted this as much as you did, if not more. And I don't regret it. Not one bit." 

"You don't?" you asked hesitantly.

"I don't." The smile he had on his face told you he was sincere. "Actually-" he paused, looking down, "-I've been wanting to do this, well not exactly this, but you get what I mean, for quite some time now." 

You let out a soft gasp of surprise at that, making him look at you again, and chuckle lightly at your reaction.

"And I... I don't know if you were just looking for a one night stand, blow off some steam or whatever. But I wasn't. I'm not. I really like you, Y/N, and I want to be with you." 

The look on your face must have not reflected your feelings very well, because he quickly added, "But hey, it's totally fine if that's not what you want, I get it-"

You cut him off by pulling him into an eager kiss.

"Sam, there's nothing I want more," you whispered against his lips.

Sam grinned and laid you back on the bed, ready to celebrate.  
_____________________________________  
You'd been back at the bunker for a little over a week now. And with Dean and Cas leaving on another hunt practically the minute you guys got back, you and Sam had the place to yourselves. Which was great, cause you didn't want to tell the boys that you two had decided to give this relationship a go, worried that their knowing about it would mess it up. You wanted to wait as long as possible before telling them, so you'd have to be careful with the PDA for now. But with them both being gone, you and Sam were being everything but careful. You couldn't keep your hands off of each other. Everything was great.

Dean was a bit surprised when you both asked if you could sit the hunt out, but he just shrugged it off and asked Cas to come with him instead.

You woke up to an empty bed, which wasn't surprising at all, considering how early Sam always woke up. You had to go run a few errands today, so you took a shower and got dressed, and then headed for the kitchen.  
A smile formed on your face when you saw Sam sitting at the table, "Hey ba-" 

Sam cleared his throat loudly, making you pause. Then you noticed that Dean was sitting across the table, eating bacon.

-"boys," you corrected yourself. Sam subtly winked at you, happy with your quick recovery.

"Hey Y/N! Sammy didn't give you too much of a hard time, did he?" Dean teased.

"Just enough, actually," you mumbled with a smirk. Sam let out a small gasp, but Dean didn't seem to hear you. 

You made yourself breakfast and sat down at the table with them, asking Dean how the hunt went. You all talked for some time, while you finished your food. Some time after you were done, you rose from your seat, just as Castiel was entering the room. 

"Ah, there you all are. I've been looking for you," he said.

"Yup, here we are. But I actually have to go, got a few things to do." You leaned toward Sam, kissing him goodbye. After a second you froze and then pulled away. Sam looked panicked. Dean and Cas were staring at you, Dean looked absolutely shocked and Cas looked confused.

You pulled away from Sam quickly, getting closer to his brother.

"Dean," you said with a smile as you pulled him into a kiss.

You let go of him and headed toward the doorway, where Cas still stood.

"Cas, glad to have you back." You kissed his lips softly and then left the bunker as fast as you could. You absolutely couldn't believe you had just done that, but it was the only explanation for you kissing Sam. Not that it was actually a good explanation. How the hell were you gonna explain what you just did? What reason could you possibly give for doing such an absurd, random thing?

"I'm confused," Cas stated simply.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us,” Dean added. "What the hell was that?" He looked at his brother expectantly.

"What? What're you looking at me for? I don't know!" 

"That was... strange," Cas added and then left the room.

Sam was starting to sweat, wondering how he could get out of this without telling his brother the truth. 

But Dean had apparently accepted Sam's response, cause he didn't question him any further.  
_____________________________________  
You were acting as if nothing had happened when you got back. And, apart from the strange looks Cas was giving you, the boys were too. 

Dean and Cas were off somewhere in the bunker, while you and Sam were doing some research. It was getting late, so you decided it was time to head to bed. You closed the book you were reading, yawning as you got on your feet.

"I think I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight, Sammy." He rose from his seat at your words, taking your hands in his. You leaned into him, with the intent of giving him a quick goodnight kiss, but you found yourself unable to pull away. 

That's when you heard footsteps coming near. You detached yourself from Sam as fast as you could, but it wasn't fast enough, cause you turned around to see Cas and Dean staring at the both of you. Dean leaned against a column and crossed his arms.

Cas took a few steps toward you. "What is going on here?"

"Cas!" you exclaimed, a bit too loudly, making him step back. "Goodnight!" You said, grabbing him swiftly and brushing your lips against his. 

Dean was staring at you, waiting for your next move. And sure enough, you started toward him.

"Dean," you all but whispered as you got closer to him.

He hastily grabbed your arms and pushed you back gently, holding you at arms-length.

"Woah there, Y/N. Look, I never thought I'd say this, but all the kissing has got to stop. What the hell's gotten into you? I mean, don't get me wrong, you're super hot and all. But I see you more as a little sister, ya know? And anyway, whatcha kissing all three of us like that for?"

"I... I should go to-" You tried to pull away from Dean, but his grip only tightened.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what the hell's going on, Y/N."

"Dean, come on. Let her go," Sam interjected, trying to get his brother to drop it.

"No, Sammy. I want answers."

"Do we tell them?" You asked, turning your head to face Sam.

"Might as well," Sam shrugged, "we both know he's not gonna let this go."

Dean's eyes kept darting between the two of you, willing either one to speak.

You let out a deep sigh and started. "Sam and I... We're together." Dean's eyes widened, and you continued. "Before you ask, we haven't been dating for long, just a week. We got together the night we finished the hunt in Billings. We didn't want to tell you guys until we knew for sure it was gonna work, so when I slipped up and kissed Sam this morning, I had to come up with a way to brush it off. Not my best idea, I'll admit, but kissing you two was all I could think of on such short notice. So... yeah. Sorry about all that."

"Huh," was all Dean said, looking at you, trying to process everything you'd just told him.

"Dean?" you said.

"Hmm?"

"Could you let go of my arms now?"

"What?" He mumbled. "Oh, yeah." He let go and gave you a weak smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"So um, congrats I guess? I always thought you two were totally into each other, but this is still a shock. Anyways, I'm happy for you, Sammy." He clasped his shoulder, giving him a genuine smile. "You too, Y/N," he added, pulling you into a quick hug.

"Yes, congratulations to you both," Cas said with a smile.

"Wait a minute," Dean grumbled. "Last week, the morning after we finished the hunt. You got all freaked out when I mentioned going to get Y/N. Was she with you? Were you... were you two..."

Sam cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, and you started laughing.

"Dude, that's gross! In the room we shared? I could've walked in at any time!" He looked so horrified, you wished you'd had your phone on you so you could snap a picture.

"Alright, I'm going to bed now," you chuckled. "Sam, you coming?" You added with a wink.

"Absolutely," he replied, his voice husky.

"Guys, I'm happy for you, I really am. But please, none of that when I'm around," Dean said, making a face. 

"Sorry," you said as you grabbed Sam's arm, smirking. 

"Was that a code suggesting them having intercourse?" Cas asked as you were both leaving the room.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed. "I don't want that mental image. I'm going to bed," he grumbled.


End file.
